jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Nettle
'Miss Nettle '''is an ambitious, self-centered fairy who appears in ''Sofia the First as a guest teacher. She was also Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's apprentice and serves as one of the antagonists for the series in the episodes "Make Way for Miss Nettle" and "The Enchanted Feast", and reforms in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Miss Nettle is voiced by Megan Mullally. Role in the series She appears in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the new gardening teacher. As part of an after school program, Sofia, James and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's spell book. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. The fairies catch her looking for the spell book in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book, Sofia as seen her trap them and she, James and Desmond find the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spell book. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the children go back to the greenhouse and demands Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Miss Nettle returns disguised as Sascha the Sorceress in "The Enchanted Feast", claiming to show her respects for King Roland before the Tri-Kingdom Feast, and has a rose companion attached on her arm, called Rosey. She showers the royal family with gifts, but Sofia has suspicions about her, but everyone else dismisses her misgivings. Fortunately, after the amulet summons Snow White, Sofia learns to trust her instincts and goes to Cedric, and they team up to defeat Nettle. In defeating her, Sofia shows her wits have grown and how much she has become in tune with the Amulet. She will return in the upcoming episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Sofia read in her Secret Library that Miss Nettle had been stealing all the Snowdrop Flowers in the Kingdom of Freezenburg and Sofia set out to stop her with help from Olaf the Snowman. Miss Nettle explained to the princess and the snowman that she is the creator of the Snowdrop and that the royal gardener of Freezenburg was the one who stole it from her in the first place. Sofia reported this to Princess Hildegard and King Henrik. After informing their subjects that Miss Nettle created the Snowdrop, they honored their winter festival to her, much to the fairy's delight. Trivia * Miss Nettle is the first villain of the series to mention a major Disney Villain (Maleficent). ** She is the second fairy who is evil, the first being Maleficent. ** Like Maleficent, she also has a past history with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. However, unlike Maleficent, she has wings and the appearance of a regular fairy. * In both of her appearances, her songs have a self-centered theme. However, her song "My Finest Flower" is her first non-villain song. * Miss Nettle is the first magic user to duel, her opponent being Cedric, though she had already revealed her skill in combative magic during her first appearance. * Nettle means to annoy or irritated, and it also pertains to plants with stinging hairs, both of which fit her perfectly. * Both Nettle and Cedric have instrumental themes and familiars, as well as a desire to take the Amulet. * Miss Nettle appears to have been inspired by concept art for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, one of whom was apparently going to be yellow in an early concept for Sleeping Beauty. Songs sung by Miss Nettle * Make Way for Miss Nettle * All You Desire * My Finest Flower Quotes Make Way for Miss Nettle (Season One) * "Well, if you must know, I'm looking for your spellbook." * Ah, but you didn't. You three think you're so much more poweful than I am. You always have, but when I get your hands on that spellbook, all that will change." * "Bravo. You've done all the hard work for me by finding that book. Now we get do to it the easy part. Hand it over." * "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you give me the book, I will free the fairies." * "You should listen to your friend. Before I change my mind. So, do we have a deal?" * "Not that far away." The Enchanted Feast (Season Two) * "It is alright. The Amulet of Avalor. I thought it looked familiar the last time I saw the princess." * "Then everyone will finally make way for Miss Nettle!" * "Fear not, dear Rosey, for I have a plan. Tonight is the Enchanted Feast. And the castle is going to have a surprise guest, Sascha the Sorceress." * "Sofia will never know its me, until its too late." * "No! I wouldn't remember meeting such a charming young princess, with such a beautiful amulet." * "No, I didn't. There's no tricking that princess. She's too smart." * "How about Plan Z for 'Zip it so I can think'. I need to get Sofia alone, so I can force her to hand over the amulet, but how?" * "Don't you worry, my little jewel. I'm going to conjure up something special for you, in just a little bit." * "Allow me. Mirrors, mirrors on the wall, disappear for once and all." * "Plan C. Take care of the family first, then Sofia. Lords of Earth and wind and Light, bring my spell to life this night. Where this single rose here lies, an enchanted garden now will rise". * "I've come for the Amulet of Avalor. And now that there's no-one to stop me, you will hand it over, or else." * "I guess that makes two of us. I am a very, powerful fairy, though. I'd be careful if I were you." * "You think you can outwit me, with a party trick?!"